It's Not Just Me
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: She woke abruptly, it was the same dream again, then there was the knock upon her door they must have overheard her screams, she had to tell him... either now or never... [RougeKnuckles][Song Fan Fic][OneShot]


_I come beholding my first Sonic fic starring my favourite couple! Baha... they rock together... as I said, this is my first Sonic fic and my second outside of Cars fandom... so please, don't flame my work..._

* * *

The silence…

The silence… it seemed… so loud… just the click of the heels from the bats boots echoed around the confined metal room… nothing to do, just wait…

Wait for her saviour to release her heart ache…

Though, no one could be sure of whom exactly this could be…

Only _she _knew who…

_She _being the bat…

Rouge the bat…

From the hallway outside of the dark room she heard footsteps running toward her, a few moments later they stopped, panting just outside of the door. "Rouge?" A male voice came.

She smiled slightly; the first time she had smiled in countless numbers of days… it was the first voice she had heard for countless numbers of days…

Pressing her ear against the cold door she softly replied, "Yeah?"

Slight hesitation. "I'm here to save you."

She sighed happily…

…_thank you_…

The sound of a key clicked into place in the lock bounced of the walls, allowing the saviour on the side of the door open it, the door swung open pushing Rouge away, she stumbled and fell, but in front of her stood the one she had been waiting for flashing his seductive smile a bold sparkle in his eyes. He offered a hand to help her up and she gratefully took it as he pulled the bat to her feet. Her smile grew as she admired the Echidna of who turned to ran, their hands still joined pulling her along, forcing her to follow in his footsteps…

…_Knuckles_…

The hallway was more like a tunnel, with the little source of light there was, she could just about make out graffiti upon the rusted iron walls, they seemed to be a jumble of non-English words every now and again a cluster of symbols slung together would appear and yet, they made no sense to either the echidna or the bat. The only sound around them was the sound of their feet pounding against the floor and their panting breath, making their way to the light at the end of the tunnel, with every step closer her breaking heart was being healed.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled, his voice edged with fear and panic, "we need to go faster!"

The echoing recoiling from the walls grew at a rapid rate yet the vivid glow was growing smaller she closed her eyes as the tears began to swell up in her eyes, when she opened them again darkness smothered the two in Rouge's sorrow…

…_no_…

Her hand was still being held in Knuckles' then, she felt him slipping from her grasp, slowly fading, gradually dieing away until he was gone. Leaving her to stand side by side with the silence… forcing her to face the heart ache alone…

**Tell me you've had trouble sleeping,**

**That you toss and turn from side to side,**

Rouge was rudely awoken by the screeching alarm clock from her petite yet modern apartment, she sat up quickly, she was crying and screaming… she looked around for a reason why she was doing this…

She sighed, it was that dream again, that dream that had been lingering around her mind, it was Knuckles… she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him, she desperately tried to convince herself that it was some kind of school girl crush, yet it was deeper than that… it ached…

She was _yearning _for the Echidna…

Every time she thought of him, a smile would slowly take its place upon her face, when she was around him she would always try and sneak in a seductive smile and talk to him in a flirtatious tone… but he never took any notice of her other than that, her hopes were lost by this fact, with a sigh of dismay, she swung her legs round her feet meeting the cold wooden floor. She slowly stood and looked around at the empty room, high ceiling and large room, all the rooms were like this…

Just for her…

No one else…

She quickly put her pink dressing gown on that was slung over the headboard and pulled it closer to her body, covering her exposed white fur, the screeching had stopped and silence overcame her.

Then there was the ringing of the doorbell…

**That it's my face you've been seeing,**

**In your dreams at night.**

"Who is it?" She called cautiously.

Slight hesitation. "It's me."

She smiled at the recognisable voice from the other side of the door, she unlocked the only way of entry to talk to Knuckles face to face, putting her weight on her right arm – that rested upon the door frame – she put her other hand on her hip, "what do you want?" She asked engagingly.

"I heard you scream," he began, "I just wanted you know that…" He shook his head quickly, "y'know, I should really get goin'…"

He turned to leave, but she reached out and took his hand, she had to tell him, it was either now or never…

Knuckles gave her a suspicious look, "what's the matter?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but not such a sound was made from her.

He frowned, "I should get going," he repeated, taking her hand from his.

"Wait," she began, just about managing to find her voice, "Just- I- don't-" she sighed, this was turning out to be harder than she expected. She shook her head and stood probably again, all the while her sight was set upon the floor…

Knuckled tapped his foot on the floor of the corridor impatiently, "Rouge, I _really _better go now, sorry for disturbing you…"

"Wait," she began abruptly taking his arm once again, "please, don't go, just come in for a while…"

**Tell me that you wake up crying,**

**And you're not sure exactly why,**

Knuckles looked at her unsurely, "well, I don't really know…"

"Please," she said, her voice slowly sliding into a plead, but she tried to hide the fact, "I wanna talk to you."

Another suspicious look. "Okay…" He agreed, though he didn't sound too sure about his answer, he slowly walked into her apartment as she moved from the doorway. Just against the wall of the first room there was a low back, white sofa where Rouge began to walk away to but Knuckles didn't hesitate to follow.

"So," he began, "what did you wanna tell me?"

She slowly sat down with a sigh, putting her hands upon her knees she took her erect posture, she looked around as he took a place next to her looking directly into his eyes, "it's something I've wanted to tell you for a _long _time."

**Tell me something is missing,**

**In your life, in your life baby.**

He frowned with concern at her sincere voice, "what is it?"

She sighed again she lightly closed her eyes and softly bit her lip, "nothing," she whispered, shaking her head.

His frown hardened at this, "look, I know something's wrong, if there wasn't you wouldn't have made such a fuss about me coming in."

Yet another sigh, "there is something wrong," she paused for a moment before resting her face in her hands, "I shouldn't tell you."

"C'mon Rouge," he pressed, "what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, "you…"

His look of worry was swept away with confusion, "_I_'m wrong? What did I do?"

She shook her head rapidly with a smile playing about her lips, "no, what's wrong with me… it's you…"

**Tell me that you live for love,**

**That forever is never enough,**

**That you've waited all your life to see,**

**That you want so badly to believe,**

**Tell me that it's not just me.**

Knuckles looked at her, his mouth hung open slightly in shock, "_me_?" He asked, slightly in an unseemly fashion yet that was hidden by the shock that overcame him not to mention the confusion. He looked around, the atmosphere around them suddenly turned tense and too much for him to take, "what do you mean?"

Her smile disappeared into a look of authenticity as she answered, "I don't know what it is about you, but every time I look at you, I go… giddy inside, I think it's something that a teenage girl gets for a famous pop star or a actor, but it isn't, it's deeper than that and I think that I've sunk too deep… Knuckles, I think I love you…"

**I could have sworn I saw you smile at me,**

**Standing in the pouring rain,**

The shock upon his face grew at her words, all signs of confusion gone, just shock, "what makes you think that?" Was all that he managed to say his voice quivering for an unknown reason.

She looked him over and somehow managed to keep herself from taking his hand, "Knuckles," she exhaled, "you're-" She sighed and looked away from his captivating eyes, no longer facing him she now had her sight cast on the floor, "I shouldn't say…"

"Of course you can."

She closed her eyes as a lonely tear trickled down her cheek, dampening the fur in its path, "no, I can't…"

"Rouge, please…"

She slowly stood and walked away looking over the city from the small window she wrapped her arms around her middle, "no," she whispered, barely audible to the Echidna, "I shouldn't… I _can't_…"

He shook his head with a sigh, "I have ev'ry right to know."

**At a loss for words and running out of time,**

**I said this crazy thing _(crazy thing)_, I said.**

Another sigh quiet sigh escaped from Rouge's mouth, "I think about you… _a lot_… that's all you're gonna get from me."

She jumped slightly in fright as he said from behind her, "it's natural to think about people, isn't it? And to have these crushes on others."

"It isn't natural to think about people the way I think about you though," she sighed once more and said in a slightly amused tone, "oh, I've said too much… this isn't a crush, Knuckles; it's more than that…"

"What? It isn't some kind of spur of the moment feeling?"

She apprehensively shook her head, "Its been like this ever since I got to know you… I think of you more than I should… you're in my dreams, all the time… the problem is, they're never too happy… I wake up crying and I don't know why I scream because I keep thinking of the life we could have together."

**Tell me that you live for love,**

**That forever is never enough,**

**That you've waited all your life to see,**

**That you want so badly to believe,**

**Tell me that it's not just me.**

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly, "what future do you see?"

She closed her eyes lightly and her sweet smile retaking it's place on her face, "I see that ev'ry one will say that it's just a dream and that we'll get no where in life…"

He placed his hands upon her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "Look beyond that…"

**Hold me now and tell me you do believe,**

Her smile broadened as she felt his warm breath upon her coat of white, "I see… our small cottage, ivory growing around the door mingled with the pergola… roses around the walls…"

"Uh-huh," he said quietly, "I see it to… wanna know what I see?"

She opened an eye in interest.

"I see a ring on you finger, memories of that day that changed our lives, the happiest day of our lives…"

"Hmm…" She muttered almost silently, "I see that to… and our two children, one boy and a girl…"

"Yeah," He agreed with a smile, "I see them… both of them…"

"The boy's got your knuckles… yet he looks like me…"

"The girl looks like me, but he's got your good looks…"

**In a soul, a soul mate,**

"What else do you see?" He asked, turning her around slowly.

Once she was facing him she opened her eyes, after staring at him for a moment she answered distantly, "_you_…"

**And tell me, and tell me, tell me.**

"…I see a lot of things… watching our kids leave home with their partners, their wedding day, our grandchildren, none of it would've been possible without you."

He looked her over before saying in a seductive tone, "then let me help you make those visions come true, bat girl."

Before she could deliberate, the grip of his hands upon her shoulders tightened and pulled her closer…

**Tell me that you live for love,**

**That forever is never enough,**

**That you've waited all your life to see,**

**That you want so badly to believe,**

**Tell me that it's not just me.**

Their lips brushed over one another's, Rouge was shocked at first but after taking everything in, she closed her eyes lightly as the two shared not any kiss…

Their first kiss…

* * *

_The song I used was It's Not Just Me by my favourite band _ever _Rascal Flatts! XD please review! _


End file.
